


霸道总裁辣保镖

by Laowu_305



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laowu_305/pseuds/Laowu_305
Summary: 黑帮大佬罗×卧底警察卡





	霸道总裁辣保镖

**Author's Note:**

> 非常狗血

“克里斯，里卡多怎么办？”贝尔搀扶着里卡多，手足无措，赶紧向克里斯求助。

克里斯停下正在上楼的脚步回过头，里卡多面色潮红，几乎要把整个身体都挂在了贝尔身上。克里斯有些不快，“把他送到我房间来。”

佩佩跟本泽马对视一眼，不约而同地对贝尔露出了同情的表情。

克里斯脱掉沾满鲜血的衣服，到浴室里冲了个澡，这个澡洗的很不安生，贝尔把里卡多扶进卧室就出去了，克里斯听见门锁“咔哒”一声，是贝尔替他们两个关好了门。

里卡多的记忆还停留在贝尔替他穿好衣服，把他背到了车里，枪声忽远忽近，混乱的脚步声夹杂着男|男女女惊恐的尖叫，有人甩上车门坐在了他旁边，带着鲜血跟硝烟的味道，汽车颠簸得他东倒西歪，在滑下座椅之前，一只手把他拖了起来，昏昏沉沉的头被安置在了一条肌肉紧实的大腿上，就彻底没有了意识。

克里斯走出浴室看到的就是这样一副场景——

里卡多仰面躺在床上，汗湿的衬衫被脱下来扔在一边，一手把玩着自己的胸膛，手指绕着乳晕来回打转，两个硬硬的小点已经被刺激的完全挺立起来，看着十分可口的样子；另一只手正上下套弄着自己的性器，那里似乎还没怎么真正使用过，颜色粉嫩，形状完美。

明明是跟女人完全不同的体态，却看得他浑身发热，一股暖流不受控制地朝下半身涌去。

“看来我得教教你，这样躺在别人床上是什么后果。”克里斯说着，走上前抓住里卡多的裤管，直接把他的下半身脱得精光。他从不会压抑欲望委屈自己，特别是今天晚上，他正准备好好惩罚一下这个迷迷糊糊就把自己送到敌人床上的小混蛋。

两条笔直修长的大腿完全展露在眼前，克里斯呼吸一窒，手带着点力道地顺着流畅的腿部线条一路揉捏，一直摸到了里卡多两腿间。

床上的人无意识地嘤咛一声，被困在欲望的漩涡里浮沉，却懵懂地不知道如何宣泄，只能依靠本能把自己更深地送进对方怀里。

克里斯搂住此刻像只毛茸茸的小动物一样的里卡多，带着他一起倒在床上，拇指跟食指捻住胸前色泽鲜艳的乳头，牙齿一下下啃咬着对方的下巴。里卡多被撩拨得呻吟不止，忍不住弓起上身，在这幅健壮火热的躯体上来回磨蹭着。

两人的胸膛紧密贴合在一起，克里斯腿间的器物也已经完全苏醒，昂扬的粗大柱体呈现出紫红色，顶端微微翘起，不论体积还是形状都足以让每个男人艳羡——毫无疑问，这根大家伙很轻易地就能把床伴送上顶点。

克里斯不打算再继续这样隔靴搔痒下去，决定先暂时委屈自己一下，让这个可怜兮兮的小混蛋先爽一把。把里卡多的身体翻了个个儿，按住他的腰将他摆成了跪趴的姿势，阴茎整个塞进又滑又嫩的臀缝，挺动身体模仿着性交的姿势在对方的会阴处来回抽插。

龟头一下下戳刺着敏感的囊袋，偶尔滑出去跟对方的阴茎根部撞在一起，两个人便会不约而同地发出舒爽的叹息。克里斯伸手握住里卡多身前粉嫩挺翘的一根，配合着抽插的频率撸动起来。

这种直接的刺激很容易在短时间内就能让男人有射精的冲动，而且克里斯的手活儿可比明显是个雏儿的里卡多要娴熟多了，一边滑动一边翻开表皮刺激敏感的头部，不时用指腹刮擦着顶端的小孔。

“嗯…啊…！”压抑了一晚上的快感极速累积，里卡多在这样的前后夹击下剧烈地喘息着，很快就咬着床单达到了第一波高潮，精液混合着汗水，将身下一大片都弄得湿淋淋的。

克里斯并没有马上放开渐渐软下去的阴茎，而是又继续套弄了好一会儿，替里卡多延长射精的快感，直到里卡多发出一声不太舒服的咕哝。

“现在看起来，你才是像老板的那个。”克里斯在对方肉乎乎的臀肉上狠狠拍了两巴掌，随后沾了点床单上黏糊的液体，并拢手指探入两块挺翘的臀瓣中间，试探着插入即将承受自己欲望的小洞，“就算是为了保护我，你也不至于给我蠢到被女人下药吧？嗯？”

找到对方体内的敏感点重重地按压了两下，怀里的身体立刻瘫软下去。克里斯无视掉那点微不足道的挣扎，曲起手指持续不停刺激着那一点，“放松，卡卡，你这样我没办法操你——”

“嗯…啊——”药物的作用使得里卡多的身体更加敏感，阴茎在手指富有技巧的抠弄下又一次充血挺立了起来，硬硬地抵在丝滑的床单上，身后的男人还恶劣地将他的两个手腕扭在身后，不许他抚慰自己，里卡多只能无助地大张着嘴呻吟着，口水顺着嘴角滑下，很快就沾湿了那一小块棉布，“停嗯啊——停下…”

克里斯的眼神落在对方仿佛被上帝亲吻过的侧脸上：皮肤白皙光滑完全不输女人，长长的睫毛被泪水濡湿，显得更加浓密卷翘，高挺的鼻梁，圆润小巧的鼻尖，还有那张被津液浸润的嘴唇，是那么红艳诱人——

一想到今天晚上如果他再晚到那么一会儿，这张甜蜜的小嘴就要被十几个男人轮流品尝，一股怒气突然溢满了克里斯整个胸口，那些看过里卡多这幅意乱情迷的样子的人，他现在十分后悔让他们死得那么痛快——克里斯骨子里的施虐欲开始翻滚沸腾，粗鲁地抓住里卡多柔软的卷发，把他的头提起一点，另一手捏住脸蛋迫使他更加彻底的打开嘴巴。

头皮上轻微的刺痛反而放大了快感，被男人开发了好一会儿的后穴里传来一阵空虚，里卡多不满地扭动一下，重获自由的右手迫不及待地握上自己湿漉漉的阴茎撸动起来，闭着眼舒服地哼唧着，下一秒一个火热的器物就冲进了他的喉咙——

“Fuck…”克里斯还来不及赞叹包裹着自己的湿热的触感，就被牙齿刮得差点软掉，“这他妈绝对是我这辈子经历的最差的口活儿——”

捧住里卡多汗涔涔的脸颊，将他被汗湿的额发撩起来，露出整个饱满漂亮的额头，克里斯意识到里卡多完全没有这方面的经验，这个认知多少平复了一点他的戾气。

撤出大半个阴茎，只留龟头在对方嘴里，克里斯努力想让自己温柔一点，轻轻拍了拍对方的脸颊，沙哑的声音诱惑着里卡多，“舔舔它，卡卡，一会儿它会让你很舒服——”

里卡多犹豫了一下，试探着伸出舌尖在冠状沟处舔了舔，又用嘴唇裹住硕大的前端轻轻吮吸了两下。

“就是这样——很棒…卡卡…”克里斯的喘息着，手也不自觉地揪紧了对方的头发，晃动身体开始在高热紧致的口腔里横冲直撞。里卡多立刻难受地呜咽起来，原本自慰的手也松开在男人紧实的小腹处胡乱推拒着，试图挣脱男人的钳制。

克里斯凭借绝对的力量优势压制住对方，捧住他布满汗水的脑袋将阴茎捅得更深，硕大的龟头重重顶到喉咙口，胡乱闪躲的小舌来回扫过柱身，克里斯最后狠狠插了几下，将滚烫的精液尽数喷射在对方嘴里。

里卡多被呛得剧烈咳嗽，克里斯缓缓从对方口中退出来，替他抹去嘴角边来不及吞咽下的液体，轻拍后背帮他平复喘息。

这个小东西确实是个天生的尤物，有着一副几乎人见人爱的好皮囊，枪法好，格斗本领高超，揍起人来毫不手软；而在此时此地，眼角挂着生理性的泪珠，面色潮红，鼻尖也被床单摩擦得红彤彤的。巨大的反差感使得他整个人火辣又迷人，难怪会惹来那么多男人觊觎——

不过他发誓，从今天开始，他绝不允许任何人再有机会见到这样的里卡多。除了他以外，每一个胆敢享用这幅身体的人，他都会将这个人挖出眼睛，剪掉舌头，砍下手脚——

失去了男人手臂的依托，里卡多脱力地软倒回床上，燥热的身体在床单上来回扭动，失去抚慰的阴茎还直挺挺地立着，覆着一层薄汗的肌肤白得微微发光，“热…好痒……”

克里斯意味不明地哼笑一声，“小混蛋，看来光喂饱你上面的小嘴还不够——”

拿过一个枕头，垫高里卡多此刻软的不像样的腰，克里斯凑过去含住对方的唇瓣，舌尖顶开微微开启的牙关，缠绕住甜蜜柔软还带着一点腥咸味道的舌头，反复吮吸逗弄，一手扶住自己再次抬头的阴茎撸动两把，让柱身膨胀地更加粗硬骇人，湿润的龟头抵在那个小小的入口处，略一用力就顶进了半个头部。

“痛…！”

里卡多惊呼出声，立刻挣动了一下想要逃开，又被克里斯掐住腰部拖回了身下，阴茎卡在穴口处没法继续推进的感觉让两个人都不好受，特别是从来没有过性交经验的里卡多。

里卡多双手揪紧了脑袋两侧的床单痛苦地喘息着，克里斯从来不知道自己在床事上居然还能体贴到这种程度——伸出手一路从里卡多的腹沟摸到他饱满的胸口，最后在柔嫩的乳尖上揉拧了几把，低头在对方修长完美的脖颈上不停亲吻，舌尖舔弄他的喉结，“放松，我快被你夹断了——”

很快里卡多就在这样的安抚下放软了身体，小声哼唧着，阴茎无意识地在男人坚硬整齐的腹肌上来回磨蹭，克里斯趁着这个机会猛地一挺腰，强悍地将整个粗长的阴茎完全捅入了对方体内。

“好痛…”里卡多的声音里带上了哽咽，双手推拒着男人坚硬的胸膛，“我好痛——”

克里斯抑制不住地粗喘着，双手托起他柔软的臀瓣来回抽送了几下，“没关系，很快就会舒服的——”

里卡多起初还闭着眼睛痛苦地呻吟着，但在药物猛烈的催情效果下，渐渐也在克里斯刻意放缓的节奏找到了快感，被抽插了一会儿的肠道开始变得湿润，随着男人进出的动作发出咕叽咕叽的水声。

克里斯见状也不再克制，直起精壮的上身开始用力撞击，每次都是整根没入，后撤仅留下龟头在里面，再一次次狠狠顶入——

带着弧度的前端重重刮过前列腺，每次抽插都让身下的人浑身剧烈颤抖，里卡多双腿大张，原本紧致娇嫩的小洞已经被彻底操开，湿哒哒地含住对方粗硬的阴茎，囊袋拍打在肉感十足的臀肉上，啪啪的声响夹杂在两人的喘息声中格外色情。

“慢一点…啊、啊轻点——”

“卡卡——”克里斯满足地喟叹一声，双手大力掰开湿淋淋的两瓣臀肉，低下头欣赏着自己的阴茎在对方股间进进出出的过程，起初浅粉色的穴口已经在这样的操弄下变成了深红色，他摆动胯部在对方销魂蚀骨的甬道里反复搅动，将整个内壁操的又湿又软，“再大声一点儿——”

克里斯真的爱死里卡多叫床的声音了，平日里磁性柔和的嗓音此刻像只小猫一样哼叫，双腿被掰到最大，挂在他的臂弯里随着抽插来回晃动，头发黏在脸颊上，汁水淋漓的肉洞像是有意识一样不停缠绕吸附着男人的阴茎。

克里斯舒爽到了极点，动作愈发凶狠，下身的力度简直像是要把对方撞碎，硕大的前端持续不停地刮过里卡多的敏感点，双手揉弄挤压着对方柔软的臀肉将自己夹得更紧，力度之大甚至在上面留下了几个淤青的指痕。

“卡卡…宝贝——你好会吸——嗯…”克里斯低吼一声，快速抽插了十几下后，终于在对方火热黏腻的肠道里达到了高潮。

滚烫的精液灌入对方体内，烫得怀里的人尖叫一声，阴茎在没有抚慰的情况下，颤颤巍巍地喷射出一股股精液。修长的脖颈向后仰去，拉伸出一道优美的弧线，将自己最脆弱的一面完全袒露给身上的男人。克里斯低下头，像一头捕猎成功的雄狮叼住自己的猎物那样，狠狠咬在对方的喉结上。

“克里斯…啊——”


End file.
